New start
by memo to self
Summary: Erin Silver moves to Rosewood town to get over the horrifying events that went on in her home town hoping for a normal life Silver discovers her old friend is dead and that there is more secrets in this town then ever before meeting the pretty little liars gang and getting drawn into their dramatic lifes what will happen to silver read to find out


Prologue

Silver glared at the red mess she has just created. She knew her disorder was bad but not this bad, bad didn't even begin to describe what she had just done,more like horrific,cruel blood curdling event that she had coursed,gagging in disgust she tried heard to keep standing. Seconds later she heard the high pitch scream of her best friend Naomi ,the horror in Annie's eyes. The blood on her hands were proof enough of the violent crime she had just commit, then everything went black.

Chapter One

A new start is what she needed maybe she would start going by Erin again, Kelly turned to look at her as they pulled up into a drive way "welcome to your new home kiddo." The house wasn't as big as the one in Beverly Hills and the weather wasn't as far as good but at least no one knew about all the drama that had gone on at her old school or the indecent that had coarse her to leave everything behind. No she knew what she was doing was the right thing and she could not bring herself to regret the decision she had made and its not like she was going to be a complete reject at her new school she was sure she would fit in how diffident could it be its just a high school. Kelly seemed to be happy about the move as it was closer to Sammy's father who was actually a teacher at Rosewood P.A,Silvers new school one of the reasons she had chosen this school in this very small town Rosewood Kelly was hoping to reconnect with him now that they were in a close distance and so Sammy could reconnect with his dad. Silver also used to be very close to a girl she had met through swimming when she used to do it she had competed in events all other the states,although she hadn't spoken to this girl in a few years she knew that they would pick up just as they had left of and return to those perky little 12 year old girls again, she had befriended many people from swim teams all other the states and also knes some other people around Rosewood school but hadnt stayed in touch aswell as she had with this girl probably because they hadnt connected aswell as her and this other girl shame they lost contact really since they had been such good friends when they were younger oh well thought silver she could make up time for that now, yes she thought she looked forward to reconnecting with Alison Dilaurentis. The young blonde girl she had met however many years ago.

Chapter Two  
Present day

The wind flowed through my hair. I could smell the fresh grass beneath my feet. Water trickled down the waterfall and through the stream. I could feel the sun on my back. I awoke from my dream, the dream of my home my old home anyway. There had always been something magical about that place. When I was a kid me and my best friend Rosie used to pretend we were fairy's and my elder sister, Brook, was are queen. Not because she was older and liked to boss us about its because she is the most beautiful girl you would ever meet, her golden blonde hair ran down her back like waves, her smile could light up the sky, her skin was as white as snow she has eyes the deepest blue that you could just fall into and get lost at sea. Her lips a pale pink and when she spoke she had the softest voice, she is so gentle and happy that she could cheer you up on your worst day every one loved her at are old school and I bet everyone will at are next and who wouldn't now im the opposite of her you couldn't even tell we were sisters,my hair is dark and curly I have light green eyes not dark blue my skin not even close to fair, I wears jeans she wears skirts, I wear high tops she wears high heals we are nothing a like, but she means the world to me. Shes always there for me when I need her and I dont know what I would do without her.

"Good Jessie your awake." I jumped to the sound of my mums voice.

"We are almost there." I put in my headphones trying to block out her voice I still hate her for the move and the divorce how could she we had a family before now its all ruined because she couldnt keep her legs closed! I wanted to stay with dad and nan in are old town but mum didnt let me. She said we're moving to the country for a new life, a fresh start. I rolled my eyes and looked over to my brother who was playing on the new DS mum had bought him to get over the break up and Brook was quite happy to forget about it after mum took her on that shopping spree. She said I could get my hair dyed, i told her I couldnt be bought, getting my hair dyed was something I wanted but my mum had taken me away from everything. My whole life was in Edenwell a small town next to London now we are moving to some creepsville in the middle of no where called deep hollow estate .Some old house that no one would buy so they made it into some flat type things, I dont know why mum choose here to start are fabulous new life.


End file.
